Phlox
:For the member of the Hierarchy, see Phlox (Hierarchy). Doctor Phlox was the Denobulan chief medical officer of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) during its historic voyage. Early Life and Career Phlox was born sometime in the late 21st century on Denobula, in the Denobula Triaxa system. As a child, he remembered his grandmother talking to him about the "evil Antarans". He promised himself he'd give his children an objective view of the Antarans. ( ) Phlox became a physician around 2115. During the first forty years of service as a doctor he twice had to perform actions that he considered unethical. ( ) Not long after Phlox became a physician there was an explosion in a cargo ship orbiting Denobula Triaxa. Phlox was part of the first medical team to arrive at the scene, where they discovered seventeen bodies on the bridge alone. That was the first time Phlox had seen that many dead people in one place before. ( ) Phlox also once served as a medic in the Denobulan infantry. While in the infantry, he learned that battlefields are unpredictable places, even under a flag of truce. ( ) :It remains unclear in which conflict the Denobulan infantry could have been involved at this time. Perhaps the Denobulan army intervened in an unrelated war as a peacekeeping force. Phlox was once nearly overwhelmed with 50 patients in a refugee camp while serving on Matalas. ( ) :Sometime prior to 2149, Doctor Phlox joined the Interspecies Medical Exchange. In 2149, Dr. Phlox attended an Interspecies Medical Exchange conference on Tiburon, where he briefly met a member of the Mazarite delegation. Years later, he found out that it was actually Dr. Antaak, a Klingon expert in metagenic research. ( ) In 2151, Phlox was working as a Doctor at Starfleet Medical in San Francisco. ( ) Aboard Enterprise After displaying considerable expertise at sustaining the life of Klaang the Klingon, Phlox was brought on board Enterprise shortly before the ship launched in April 2151. During the mission he determined that a captured Suliban was genetically altered.( ) After having lived on Earth for "many years", Phlox had come to the conclusion that Humans were anatomically simplistic, but also felt that they made up for their biological deficiencies with their charming optimism and their Chinese cuisine (particularly, Egg drop soup). ( ) Phlox used very unorthodox medical practices due to the relatively primitive medical technology of the early 2150s. He would frequently use animals in various ways to assist in his patients' healing; his sickbay on Enterprise was quite a menagerie. Animals in it included the Altarian marsupial, the immunocytic gel worm, the osmotic eel, the Regulan bloodworm, tribbles, and the Pyrithian bat. ( ) Early in the mission, the crew of Enterprise found a stranded ship with its entire crew complement dead. Phlox determined that the bodies had been drained of vital fluids. But the away team has to evacuate when a vessel approaches. Dr. Phlox performed an autopsy on one of the dead bodies, and learned that it been drained for triglobulin, a fluid that could be used to create medicines. ( ) His medical abilities were soon tested when the crew of Enterprise discovered an unexplored planet, and an away team from the starship became dangerously paranoid. Phlox was able to determine that pollen from the planet's indigenous plant life was affecting the team. Not only were they delusional, but the pollen was toxic. Phlox was able to produce an antidote and save the crew members. ( ) Phlox later determined that Chief Engineer Charles "Trip" Tucker had become pregnant after contact with a Xyrillian female. Dr. Phlox, determined the growth in Tucker's body was an embryo forming in his ribs. Phlox also determined that the embryo was not Tucker's child, but that he was simply serving as a host. Phlox would not preform any procedure to remove the embryo without learning more about the Xyrillian gestation process. ( ) His medical expertise would again prove useful when Enterprise encountered a lost Earth colony named Terra Nova. An asteroid impact had poisoned the planet's atmosphere in late 2078. Mistakenly believing that Earth had attacked the planet, the Novans were forced to seek refuge underground. Phlox later discovered that their water supply was poisoned by radiation. He gained the confidence of the Novans when he cured Nadet, an elder Novan, from lung cancer. This helped to build trust between the Novans and the mostly Human crew of Enterprise. ( ) Eventually, Phlox also became a counselor on the starship, who helped the other crew members with their problems. In June 2151, Subcommander T'Pol confided in him that she had been arranged to be married. The marriage is causing some concern for T'Pol, since she would have to leave Starfleet immediately and remain away for at least one (Vulcan) year. ( ) Later that year, the Enterprise answered a distress call from a cargo ship. The acting captain claimed that the call was a mistake and asked the Enterprise to leave. Dr. Phlox insisted on treating the injured captain. Phlox determined that Captain Keene will need two or three days of treatment. ( ) Phlox would provide a clue to Malcolm Reed's favortie food for his surprise birthday party. He told Hoshi who was in charge of the arrangements that Reed had been taking regular injections to counter an allergy to bromelin, a plant enzyme found in pineapple. Hoshi decided that the cake would be a pineapple one. ( ) In September 2151, Enterprise visited Valakis, a pre-warp civilization with two distinct humanoid races - the Valakians and the Menk. He would become involved with a crewmember by the name of Elizabeth Cutler at this time. Phlox attempted to find a cure a disease that was afflicting the Valakians, but not the Menk. Phlox learned that the Valakians were not suffering from a curable disease, but a genetic mutation that would eventually result in extinction. Phlox and Archer disagreed on whether to help the Valakians, as the doctor objected to interfering in their evolution and advised that nature should be allowed to take its course. Archer finally agreed and they transported to the planet's surface with medicine to ease the Valakians' symptoms. However, the officers refused to provide the Valakians with warp drive, which they wanted in order to seek other races that could help them. ( ) The next month, Enterprise detected a Klingon ''Raptor''-class, adrift in the atmosphere of a gas giant. Phlox determined that a Klingon rescued from the ship had been poisoned by a neural toxin. In fact, the entire crew of the Klingon ship was being poisoned. Phlox found a cure for the toxin and cured the Klingon crew. ( ) While investigating a rogue planet, Archer met a group of hunters called the Eska. They explained that they were hunting wraiths. After one of the hunters were injured by a wraith, Dr. Phlox tended to the injuries. A cell sample from the wraith found in the wound of the hunter helped Phlox to determine that the wraiths were sentient beings who were shape shifters. The hunters used scanners to track the beings by their chemical signatures. Archer would ask Dr. Phlox to come up with a way to mask the wraiths' chemical signatures, shielding them from the hunters' scans. Phlox was able to do so, and the hunters left the planet. ( ) Phlox would cosmetically transform Reed into a Suliban, who he could inflirate a prison to rescue Archer and Mayweather. ( ) The Second Year (2152) In 2152, during the second year of Enterprise's voyage, Archer and several other crew members were attacked by an organism that entwined them in its tentacles. Dr. Phlox analyzed a piece of the organism and determined that the tendril appeared to be capable of surviving independently, that it possesses a sophisticated nervous system, and was a sentient being. Phlox tried to free them by using EM radiation, but the organism was integrating the crewmembers' nervous systems into its own and they could end up killing the crew. The crew members were finally released when Sato managed to communicate with the organism and it was returned to its home planet. ( ) Phlox also saved Ensign Travis Mayweather's life after the helmsman was injured in a rock climbing incident. The Denobulan had to be woken during his annual six-day hibernation sleep, and acted somewhat irrationally as a result. ( ) After being damaged by a Romulan minefield in April 2152, Enterprise stopped at an automated repair station. Ensign Mayweather was apparently killed on the space station and his inanimate body was returned to the starship. However, Phlox determined that the body was actually a duplicate of the helmsman. In reality, the station was using Mayweather's brain as a computer processor. ( ) Phlox saved Porthos, Archer's dog, by performing an underwater operation and replacing the animal's pituitary gland with one from a Calrissian chameleon. The dog had become sick when it accompanied Archer on a visit to the Kreetassan's homeworld, where Archer managed to offend the Kreetassans while negotiating for a much-needed plasma injector. ( ) During a visit to a small mining colony, Archer negotiated an agreement to obtain deuterium in exchange for medical supplies, and assistance in repairing the colony's extraction pumps. Phlox would give the medical supplies to E'lis, a doctor on the colony. He offered her an osmotic eel which was used to cauterize wounds. She joked she wouldn't know what to feed it. ( ) While working on a Suliban cloaked craft, particle radiation caused Tucker's arm to become invisible. They were going to use the ship in the rescue attempt of Archer and Reed who were going to be executed on a pre-wrap planet. Phlox informed Tucker that it will eventually materialize on its own. Tucker told Phlox he couldn't work this way. Phlox gave him a glove to put on. When the Enterprise crew discovered a futuristic vessel with a dead humanoid in it, Phlox would discover that the corpse had genetic material belonging to several other species, including Vulcans. He believed that the individual seemed to be the result of several generations of interspecies breeding. Phlox would also visit Archer in a Klingon prison to examine him. He pretended that Archer might have a contagious disease so that the guard would leave them alone. He informed Archer that a rescue attempt was planned. ( ) Phlox is attacked by an alien using Hoshi's body as he attempts to find a cure for the alien possession. The aliens had attempted to enter his body, but they cannot survive in his body due to his biological make up. Phlox was able to release carbon dioxide into Enterprise's living quarters, rendering the affected crewmembers unconscious, the aliens weren't able to survive and left the crew's bodies. He would help Tucker determine that the cogenitor of the Vissian is an intelligent being and has the same mental capabilites as the Vissians. While going through de-con with T'Pol to rid themselves of a virus, T'Pol become very amorous toward Phlox. Her mating cycle has been activated by the virus. She is undergoing pon farr. If she doesn't mate with a male soon, she will die. Phlox tries to find a treatment, but T'Pol's knocks Phlox out and escapes. Phlox would find a cure for her, before the virus kills her. T'Pol is embarrassed, but Phlox promises not to mention what happened to anyone. ( ) It was shortly after these events that Enterprise was sent after a group of cybernetic beings that had recently attacked a research team in the Arctic (Although unknown, these were some of the Borg who had attempted to prevent Earth's First Contact). During this attack, Phlox was infected with Borg nanoprobes, but his immune system managed to keep them under control until he was able to destroy the nanobots by subjecting himself to a potentially lethal radiation dose. During this time, he was briefly linked to the Borg hive mind. He decribed as being connected with the rest of the aliens, as if he was part of a collective consciousness. Phlox also said that they were trying to send some sort of message. The message was coordinate, telling their homeworld how to find Earth.( ) After an encounter with a black hole, whose radiation had affected the crew by causing obsessive behavior, Phlox wanted to perform major surgery on Mayweather to cure him of a simple headache. The effects dissipated after the starship passed the black hole. ( ) Phlox learned that T'Pol had been afflicted with Pa'nar Syndrome, a deadly brain disorder, after she had been forced to participate in a mind meld against her will. Phlox attended a medical conference on Dekendi III with a group of Vulcan doctors, but his efforts to obtain information concerning the disease were rebuffed. The Vulcans viewed the condition, and those who were affected by it, as outcasts. Phlox could not tell them that T'Pol had the disease, as the Vulcan High Command would demand that she return to her homeworld for punishment if they found out. T'Pol was left alone when one of the doctors confessed that he also performed mind melds. During this incident, one of Phlox's wives, Feezal, visited him on Enterprise. She made advances towards Commander Tucker. Although the engineer informed Phlox of Feezal's implied sexual gestures, the doctor advised Tucker not to ignore the romantic overtures. ( ) During an evacuation mission, Phlox attempted to treat an Antaran named Hudak. The Antarans and Denobulans had been enemies for centuries, and Hudak consequently refused treatment. When Archer ordered Phlox to treat the Antaran, the Denobulan doctor replied by acknowledging his own responsibility to respect the wishes of his patients and still refused to treat Hudak. After several discussions with the patient, Phlox was able to convince him that he was neither bigoted nor hated Antarans. The Antaran subsequently consented to treatment. ( ) The Xindi Mission In April 2153, an unidentified alien probe attacked Earth before self-destructing. Captain Archer was shocked to learn that the probe had been built by an alien race called the Xindi that was building an extremely powerful weapon designed to annihilate Earth. Starfleet permitted Archer to command Enterprise on a mission to find, and destroy, the weapon in the perilous Delphic Expanse. Although the crew were asked to choose whether to participate in the mission or to leave the ship, Phlox found the decision, to stay, easy to make. He based his choice on his strong loyalty to Archer and his realization that his medical skills would be needed more than ever. ( ) Shortly after the starship entered the Delphic Expanse, Phlox became concerned about Commander Tucker, who had been experiencing trouble sleeping due to stress from his sister's death during the first Xindi attack. The doctor asked T'Pol to administer Vulcan neuro-pressure to Tucker and she eventually complied. First contact with the Xindi was made on a Trellium mining planet, where a Xindi-Primate named Kessick worked. Members of Enterprise's crew attempted to help the Xindi escape, but Kessick was killed in the attempt. Before he died, he told Phlox the coordinates for the Xindi homeworld. However, the crew unfortunately found that the planet had been destroyed in the 2030s. ( ) As the mission continued, the crew of Enterprise discovered a planet where all life had become extinct. An away team sent from Enterprise began to develop alien characteristics, due to a virus created by the planet's inhabitants in a last attempt to re-populate their homeworld. Although Phlox found a cure, he preserved the virus to save with the remains of the species. ( ) He later tried to examine a Xindi weapon that was organic. The weapon was a booby trap and almost caused an explosion. He was able to determine that using Delta Radiation would render the weapon harmless.( ) Phlox would treat Bethany, a human inhabiting a planet similar to the Old West of Earth. The orginal humans were abducted by a race called the Skagaran. They revolted and overthrew the Skagarans, making them second class citizens without rights. She was wounded in a gun fight and beamed aboard Enterprise, where Phlox took the bullet out of her and also discovered that she was part Skagaran. ( ) In a test of his medical ethics, Phlox created a clone of Tucker in order to save the original Human, who had been injured in an accident. The clone, named Sim, could live for only fifteen days but its organs could be used to heal Tucker. Sim discovered an enzyme that could possibly allow him to survive longer than fifteen days. Phlox examined the enzyme and verified the possibility. However, Sim had to die in order for Tucker to live. Because Phlox refused to kill another sentient being, it seemed likely that Tucker would die. Eventually, Sim gave up his life so Tucker could live and help to complete the Xindi mission. ( ) Unlike most Denobulans, Phlox did not usually hallucinate to relieve stress. During the search for the Xindi superweapon, he admitted to having frequently envied those who were able to do so, as he had a habit of keeping "too much bottled up inside". ( ) Phlox would help Archer neutralize the Triannons who had hijacked the Enterprise. After he distracted his guard by releasing his bat and claiming it was poisonous, he formulated an airborne agent that neutralized the Triannons' organic explosives, allowing Archer and the Macos to retake the ship. ( ) Degra, the Xindi who designed the superweapon that would destroy Earth, was captured by the Enterprise. In order to trick him into revealing the location of the weapon, Phlox found out that it was possible to erase the Xindi's most recent memories. After Degra revealed the location, Archer had Phlox wipe Degra's memory again, so he would not remember giving the location of the weapon or being on the Enterprise. ( ) Enterprise encountered a spatial distortion. They discover a small craft in the anomaly piloted by an alien who was unconscious. Phlox examined the alien and determined that the alien was suffering from rapid cellular degeneration. The alien was a member of the sphere builders who were behind the plot to have the Xindi destroy Earth. The alien would ask Phlox if he was going to die and Phlox told him he was doing everything he could to help him. Later the alien would attack Phlox and knock him out in an unsuccessful escape attmept. Phlox would also inform T'Pol that Amanda Cole was having headaches due to Tucker's improper use of Vulcan neural pressure techinques. He asked T'pol to talk to Tucker about it, and if she could see Cole and help her with her headaches. It was clear that T'Pol was not pleased and was jealous. ( ) In January 2154, Phlox determined that Archer was infected with a Xindi-Insectoid toxin that endangered the mission. ( ) The following month, Phlox was left to run Enterprise by himself due to trans-dimensional disturbance that could be fatal to the crew. His Denobulan physiology makes him immune to the effects of the disturbance. He placed each crewmember in a comatose state and watches over the ship. However, the solitude of the situation causes him to experience hallucinations. T'Pol, joined him because Vulcans are immune to the disturbance's effects as well. Phlox believed he saw a Xindi-Insectoid on the ship and kept hearing strange nosies. He also discovers that the Enterprise won't clear the disturbance before the crew awakes. Phlox with T'Pol's helps take the ship to warp and saves the crew. As he awakens the crew, Phlox discovered that T'Pol has been in a statis the whole time and that she was one of his hallucinations. ( ) He later discovered that T'Pol had become addicted to Trellium-D which had damaged her neural pathways and made her less able to repress her emotions. ( ) The starship's mission in the Delphic Expanse came to a successful conclusion when the Xindi superweapon was destroyed and the spheres eliminated. As the Enterprise attempted to destroy the spheres, Phlox told the Macos to compensate their weapons frequency for trans-dimensional firing. This helped them to hold off the sphere builders until the spheres could be destroyed. The vessel returned to Earth shortly thereafter. ( ) ( ) Enterprise's Return Phlox was present at a ceremony held in San Francisco Bay Stadium to celebrate Enterprise's return to Earth. He collected some equipment from Enterprise, before visiting a bar on Earth with other members of the starship's crew. When a xenophobic human assaulted him there, Phlox expanded his face in an instinctive defensive posture. ( ) Phlox returned to Enterprise before it resumed its normal missions, taking a Dr. Arik Soong on board. Soong had created a group of Human Augments, some of whom had attacked and commandeered a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, and was brought on board Enterprise to help capture them. Phlox met Soong on the starship and critized his attempt to redesign the Human species using genetics without responsibly learning from the Eugenics Wars. Soong later escaped with the Augments. ( ) When a young man named Udar was found by an away team from Enterprise and brought on board the ship, Phlox examined him. The doctor told Captain Archer that Udar was in good condition except from being dehydrated and suffering from malnutrition. Archer believed he was an Augment but Phlox corrected the captain that Udar was an anomaly whose DNA was similar but not identical to the Augments and had been born without their enhanced abilities. Phlox later told Archer that Udar was ready to be released from sickbay. The captain gravely informed Phlox that his old friend, Doctor Jeremy Lucas, was at Cold Station 12, an outpost that the Augments were planning to capture as it contained the embryos of many unborn Augments. The Denobulan doctor was shocked to learn the news but appreciated Archer telling him. According to Phlox, Doctor Lucas had revealed he was being transferred in his last communique but had not revealed his next assignment. Having spent a few months at Cold Station 12 himself, Phlox was familiar with the security protocols and technology there. He urged Captain Archer to include him in the away team to retake the station and Archer soon accepted. When Enterprise arrived at the outpost, Soong and the Augments had taken the staff hostage. In order to steal the embryos, they required access codes from Dr. Lucas. He refused to give them the codes, even though they killed one of his associates. After capturing the away team from Enterprise, Malik, the leader of the Augments, threatened to kill Phlox unless Lucas complied which he ultimately did. ( ) Later that year, Admiral Forrest was killed in the bombing of the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan. The Vulcan High Command blamed a religious faction for the terrorist act. Phlox was able to prove that DNA on the bomb was a forgery and that a member of the High Command had planted the explosive in order to exterminate the religious faction. ( ) After returning from an away mission, Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato became ill. Phlox announced that they had an incurable deadly disease. He administered them with medicine to make them sleep and to ease their pain. When they suddenly awoke and aliens announced they had possessed the officers' bodies to experience Human feelings, Phlox was shocked. Before he could warn Archer, however, his memory was erased. The aliens were actually harmless and after experiencing Human sensation, they cured the infected crew members. ( ) Phlox's medical expertise would come into play during the incident with the Romulan drone ship. After Shran's ship was destroyed by the drone ship, Phlox treated the survivers. He would be unable to save Talas, Shran's second in command and his love interest, who had been shot by a Tellarite. Phlox helped construct a telepresence unit to interfere with the Romulans' navigation of the drone ship. He believed that it would be dangerous since the wearer might suffer neurolytic shock and brain damage. He would monitor T'Pol who wore the interface. He treated her after she went into shock. When Jhamel, an Aenar tried to contact her brother Gareb, who was being used by the Romulans to pilot the drone vessel though a nueral interface, she too suffered a seizure. Against Phlox's advice Jhamel tries again and is able to contact her brother and stop the attack against Enterprise. (ENT: "Babel One", "United", "Aenar") In November 2154, Phlox was approached by the Interspecies Medical Exchange and asked if he was interested in becoming their Director of Xenobiology. Shortly before he was captured by Rigelians working for the Klingon Empire, Ensign Sato revealed that Phlox often frequented a restaurant called "Madame Chang's". Following his kidnapping, the Denobulan was taken to Qu'Vat colony, where, with the assistance of Doctor Antaak, Phlox was forced to help the Klingons develop a vaccine for a mutagenic virus. Phlox realized the Klingons were trying to create Augments. Antaak said the Klingon Augments looked human, but their neural pathways began to degrade and they died in agony. One Augment had the Levodian flu, and his Augment genes modified the virus and it became airborne, resulting in the current plague. After examining Phlox's research, Antaak believes the doctor has discovered a cure for the plague. Phlox and Antaak should be able to cure the virus in its early stage. It will still change the Klingon's appearance and leave them with somewhat aggressive personalities- an effect that would remain for about a century or so-, but not add any augment powers, such as enhanced strength and speed. Phlox is able to cure the plague, saving the Klingon race, but ending their experiments in augmentation. ( ) When Orion women board the Enterprise as part of a trade deal with the Orions strange things start to happen on the ship. The men become aggressive, and delusional, while the women suffer from headaches and listlessness. Phlox determines the women have exposed the ship to a very potent pheromone in an attempt to distrub the ship so that it can be captured by the Orions. T'Pol who was not affected by the women is able to direct the ship and defeat the Orions. ( ) During the conference concerning the formation of a coalition of planets, a woman bursts in and collapses to the ground. Before she dies, she presses a vial containing human hair into T'Pol's hand. Phlox examines the hair and states that the DNA is part human and part Vulcan. The DNA is Tucker's and T'Pol. A baby has been cloned by a terrorist organization known as Terra Prime who is dedicated to driving all aliens off Earth. Although the organization's plot to destroy the coalition of planets is stopped, Tucker's and T'Pol's daughter, who they've named Elizabeth, is dying. Phlox determines that their DNA are not compatible. After the child dies, Phlox discovers that there was a flaw in the cloning. He tells Tucker that no medical reason why a human and a Vulcan could not have a healthy child. ( ) Later career representation of Doctor Phlox in 2161.]] Phlox continued to serve aboard Enterprise, when the ship travelled back to Earth to be decommissioned prior to the signing of the Federation Charter. On the way there, Enterprise was diverted for one last mission to rescue Talla, daughter of the Andorian Shran, a former member of the Andorian Imperial Guard who was once an ally of Archer. Although the mission was a success, the ship was later boarded by the alien kidnappers and Commander Tucker was critically injured while trying to save Captain Archer's life. Phlox did everything he could do to save Tucker, but he ultimately died. Shortly thereafter, Phlox attended the founding ceremony of what would become the United Federation of Planets, along with his wives. He was amazed at the number of alien dignitaries attending the ceremony and believed it was only a matter of time before the fledgling alliance expanded. ( ) Phlox's template became a part of an historic holodeck program depicting the final voyage of the NX-01 Enterprise, which was available for use aboard Federation starships in the 24th century. Commander William T. Riker accessed this program aboard the ''Enterprise''-D in 2370 to help him with a moral dilemma. Riker interacted with the Phlox character to acquire information on the personality, whose defiance of orders and eventual sacrifice would help Riker solve his own dilemma. ( ) Family Phlox had three wives, each with three husbands, besides Phlox, resulting in a total of 720 relationships, 42 of which had romantic possibilities. He had 31 children in the extended family, and had 5 children: 3 sons, 2 daughters. All children left years before his assignment to Enterprise. His daughters were a surgeon and a biochemist. His oldest son was an artist, specifically a potter, and lived in the same town as his mother. He hadn't spoken to his two younger sons (one of whom was named Mettus) in several years, as they never saw eye-to-eye with Phlox. Mettas holds archaic, anti-Antaran beliefs even though Phlox tried to install in him to embrace other cultures. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline, Archer was affected by parasites from a spatial anomaly and was unable to form long term memories. He awoke to find that the Xindi had destroyed Earth and most of mankind. Phlox did not accompany Enterprise to the Ceti Alpha system. Rather, he returned home to Denobula, where he spent a decade consulting with his planet's best neurosurgeons and quantum physicists on the best way to remove interspatial parasites from the brain of Jonathan Archer. Such a way was developed in 2165. He returned with a cure he believed would not only cure Archer, but restore the timeline, giving Archer another chance to save Earth. The cure was a subspace implosion that would destroy the parasites. However, Phlox was tailed to Ceti Alpha by Yedrin Koss, who gave the location of the Human colony to the Xindi. Archer and Phlox tried to alter the warp core to cause the implosion. Phlox died when the Xindi boarded Enterprise, but Archer was able to cause the implosion and restore the timeline. ( ) In a different timeline where Enterprise was stranded in 2037, Phlox had nine children with Corporal Amanda Cole. Many of the ship's crew were descendants of Phlox. Phlox also discovered a way to combine the Vulcan and Human genomes, allowing Charles Tucker and T'Pol to mate and produce Lorian. In this timeline, Phlox had died by 2154. ( ) Relationships Jonathan Archer Phlox would become one of Archer's most trusted advisor and on many occasions his counselor. He would also play devil's adovate for Archer. There would a few issues that they would come into conflict over, but this only strength their friendship. Early in the mission the Enterprise answered a distress call from a from a planet called Valakis who popluation had two species, the Valakians, and the Menk. The Valakians were being killed due to an unknown epidemic. Phlox would discover that the illness was genetic. Archer wanted to know if a cure was possible. Phlox stated that he had a cure, but that it might not be ethical to administer it, because such a cure would interfere with nature. The Menk were on the verge of evolving to become the dominant species on the planet, which won't happen as long as the Valakians are around. Archer believed that they had a moral obligation to provide a cure. Phlox would argue the opposite and in the end convinced Archer that they had no right to play God. Phlox gained a new respect for Archer.(ENT:"Dear Doctor) Later that year Phlox would advise Archer on how to deal with a Klingon named Bu'kaH, in order to persuade her to help with a rescue attempt. (ENT:"Sleeping Dogs") Phlox would endear himself to Archer when he saved Archer's dog Porthos. This occurred during another diplomatic incident with the Kreetassans. Archer was angry and refused to try and settle the dispute even if it meant the Enterprise would not receive supplies it needed. Spending the night in sickbay, Phlox would get Archer to open up about a variety of issues including his attraction to T'Pol. Phlox cleverly discussed his extended family and cultural differences, pointing out that each species has different customs that must be respected, giving Archer a greater understanding of other cultures and persuaded him that he must apologize to the Kreetassans. (ENT:"A Night in Sickbay") Phlox would also accept advice from Archer when an Antaran would refuse to be treated by Phlox. The Denobulans and Antaran were mortal enemies. Archer ordered Phlox to do so, but the doctor would not treat the Antaran without his consent. Archer convinced Phlox to set aside his preconceptions and attempt to persuade the Antaran to accept treatment. Phlox attempts were successful and the Antaran gave his consent.(ENT:"The Breach") Phlox and Archer would continue their friendship for the rest of Enterprise's mission, depending on each other for not only friendship, but cousneling. Hoshi Sato Though Dr. Phlox was one of two aliens aboard Enterprise, he was able to socialize with the Enterprise crew, striking up friendships with many of the crew. Phlox was also key in helping Hoshi realize that she belonged on Enterprise. On a mission involving the Axanar, Dr. Phlox began to build a relationship with Hoshi Sato. During a meal together he made observation about the crew. He told her that Ensign Socorro smelled like the adrenal gland of a Nausicaan after exercising, and that crewman Bennett and Taylor were going to mate, and he wondered if they would let him watch so he could observe human behavior. He also helped Hoshi to survive the misson when she panicked after aliens attacked Enterprise. He pointed out that she had to adapt to her new surroundings. (ENT:"Fight or Flight") She and Phlox and Hoshi would continue to confide in each other. They shared meals together, and he taught her Denobulan. They would also discuss private issues. She tried to find out whether he had a lover back home and he would ask her advice about a crewmember named Cutler, who was giving him romantic signals.(ENT:"Dear Doctor") Elizabeth Cutler During a visit to the planet Valakis, Phlox had his first intimate encounter with a member of the starship's crew. Crewman Elizabeth Cutler, a female biologist assigned to Enterprise, became romantically interested in him. She helped him in his efforts to cure a disease that was afflicting the Valakians. Phlox was teaching her to be a part-time medic. Phlox would ask her about her attraction to him. He said that he already has three current wives back home, which is perfectly normal for his culture. Taken aback, Cutler admits her interest in him, but she doesn't want to be wife number four, only a friend. Phlox and Cutler ultimately decided to simply continue their platonic friendship. Dr. Lucas Phlox has another human friend in regular correspondent Dr. Lucas, a human colleague from the Interspecies Medical Exchange. Lucas is the first human serving on Phlox's homeworld of Denobula. Lucas helped Phlox settle in when he came to Earht, and now Phlox is trying to help Lucas become accustomed to the Denobulan culture. HE would confide in Lucas about his relationships with the crew. This firendship would come into play, during the augment crisis. Malik, an augment would attack Cold Station 12 were Lucas would be stationed after his duty on Denobula. The Enterprise tried to intervene and crewmembers were captured by the augments. When they realized Lucas' connection to Phlox, they threaten to kill the Enterprise doctor with a deadly pathogen if Lucas didn't give up the access code so they could take the augment embryos. Fearing for his friend's life, Lucas discloses the information. (ENT:"Dear Doctor," Cold Station 12") Background *The name Phlox had been previously used in the Star Trek: Voyager episode as the name of a character of the Hierarchy race. However, the name of the character in the Voyager episode was only used in the script and was never mentioned on screen. Rick Berman loved the name so much, he decided to use it again for Enterprise's doctor. Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Denobulans Category:Scientists cs:Phlox de:Phlox es:Phlox fr:Phlox